


A Heavy Sleeper

by dancing_on_stars



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Riding, Rin lusting after Haru, Shameless Smut, Smut, all of the smut, kind of, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori tests just how heavy a sleeper Rin really is. (Sexy time included. EDIT: Added the Rape Warning because what Nitori does is considered rape)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Sleeper

Rin is a heavy sleeper.

Nitori came to terms with that when he was studying and accidentally knocked over a stack of books with his elbow. The crash made him cringe in fright but surprisingly Rin didn’t wake up. He noticed other unusually loud noises also didn’t wake him up. Nitori also noticed this when he had some private time to himself. 

On the top bunk he didn’t have the risk of being caught masturbating. He muffled his moans with his sleeve and tried his hardest not to sway the bed frame from thrusting into his hand. The problem was cleaning up when he was done, which resulted him in investing in some condoms. His hand glided up and down and when he had finished there wasn’t a mess, just a neat little tied up, spent condom. He made sure to stuff them to the bottom of the trash can. Nitori often thought of Rin and his body as it glided through the water. He was strong and fit and made the shy boy crave his strong hands on his fragile body. Sometimes he would lean over the edge and look at Rin’s face while he thrusted into his hand, wishing that it was Rin’s hand or mouth giving him the pleasure. Sometimes Rin’s shirt would climb up and Nitori had an amazing view of his body to jerk off too, and on the rare occasion Rin would be having a wet dream, therefore Nitori had the chance to see his body in action.

During those times Nitori would watch intensely. They often started after he met with Haru so he knew what was causing the dreams. Rin would gave a slight high pitched moan to signify the beginnings of his dreams, making the silver haired boy lean over and watch as his dick twitched and came to life. His eyes widen as the organ continued filling with blood, making it longer and stiffer. Depending on what sleep position Rin was in the view differed. Sometimes it would go straight up and make a tent in his boxers but most times it would be trapped against his thighs. The outline always made the younger gulp. 

He wanted it.

Wanted to see it bare. Wanted to hold it in his hands, hot and thick. Wanted it in his mouth, delicious and creamy. Nitori had gotten off on this more often than necessary. 

Unfortunately most of the time Rin didn’t have dirty enough dreams to cum. The erection would fade, leaving a small precum stain in his boxers but nothing more. A few rare times Nitori had the honor of watching the red-haired male moan and breath heavily, writhing in his sleep. Haru’s name would tumble from his lips and at the end Rin would arch his back and twitch as he came in his boxers. Nitori was close behind him, hand flying up and down his twitching organ spurting cum into the condom. Sometimes when Rin did orgasm from his dreams he would wake up during or after his orgasm. He would curse and rush to the bathroom to clean himself up. Nitori had to hurry to lay down and breathe deeply like you would in innocent sleep.

Tonight, though, was different. The younger was already stroking himself, condom on and (newly bought) vibrator in his hole. He had fingered himself before but eventually his fingers weren’t enough so he had invested in a vibrator. It was quiet and small but stretched his virgin ass. The high pitched moan was the same, so was the stirring in Rin’s boxers. Nitori watched as his senpai’s dick grew, sliding up and up until- his eyes widened in surprise. The growing erection slid up and out of Rin’s underwear so he had a perfect view of the leaking head. Nitori grabbed his erection and the vibrator, thrusting and sliding at the same time. A blush crept on his face as the pleasure built. His eyes were locked on the exposed dick, tongue darting out to lick his lips in desperate want. 

Rin is a heavy sleeper.

He could do it.

Nitori slid the vibrator out of himself and tugged his boxers up. He climbed down slowly and quietly. Rin continued sleeping, eyebrows and lips twitching in pleasure. The boy kneeled beside his bed and watched. After a few minutes of almost nothing he reached out and put the tip of his index finger on the head. Nothing. He stirred his finger around, spreading the precum leaking out of the tip. Rin shuddered and Nitori withdrew his finger, the red-head gave a low moan of complaint. He smiled and reached back out, massaging the tip once more. The older moaned happily and lifted his hips. Without thinking, Nitori slid his hand down his boxers and began stroking his captain.

“Ahhh.” Rin’s lips parted and let the small moan out. Nitori didn’t need any more incentive than that. He was pumping Rin’s dick at an even pace, heart racing and his own cock twitching in his boxers. He was finally touching him. The erection was thicker and hotter than anticipated, but he didn’t mind. Lust filled him and he leaned over, slightly hesitantly before licking the tip. Rin let out another breathy moan, making him smile and lick the tip again. He tasted good. He tasted so damn good. Before he could help himself Nitori had swallowed what he could into his mouth and was quickly bobbing his head up and down. 

He tasted so good, he needed more. The precum slid over his tongue again and he let out his own moan which vibrated the organ in his mouth. Rin shifted in his sleep and moaned louder.

“Aahhhh mmm.” Rin’s hands clutched the sheets, softly. Nitori wanted those hands on his skin. He continued sucking the dick with enthusiasm. After a few minutes of sucking he was able to deep throat all of Rin. He was proud, mentally congratulating himself for practicing with a cucumber when Rin wasn’t in the room. The boy withdrew and smiled up at Rin whose face was flushed with pleasure and surely enough, still asleep. 

Nitori needed more. 

His ass was throbbing with need for the vibrator again, but why use that when he had a perfectly good cock in front of him? Perfectly erect and slick with his saliva.

Rin is a heavy sleeper.

He could do this. 

Sure Nitori was virgin, but he had stretched himself with the vibrator and Rin was lubed with saliva. He could do this.

He stood up and quickly shimmied out of his boxers, setting his own erection free. Quietly and softly, Nitori climbed onto Rin’s bed and threw his leg over his hips so that he was straddling him. Rin was still asleep and Nitori was leaning over him, throbbing ass directly above Rin’s perfect cock. He grabbed the organ and aimed it towards his hole.

Nitori pressed it against his entrance and slowly sank down onto it. The head pushed against his puckered entrance and his nerves were finally about to tell him that maybe this wasn’t a good idea when finally the thick head popped into his body. Nitori gasped in pain. Rin was a lot thicker than he thought and his saliva clearly wasn’t enough but the red haired man beneath him had arched his back and moaned, sliding deep into the younger. Nitori bit his lip as he was stretched against his will, taking in the thick cock he had been craving for so long. It slid deep into his body and grazed something that made him clench his ass and bite harder on his lips to keep him from moaning. His dick twitched and spurt a bit of precum out. Nitori panted in pain and pleasure. 

Rin had found his prostate and was happily moaning and writhing beneath him. Nitori watched as Rin smiled and continued to shallowly thrust into his willing body. It hurt but Nitori smiled as Rin did. The red haired boy was unconsciously having sex with Nitori while thinking about Haru. The boy didn’t mind, at least Rin was moving shallowly and slowly. Perfect for Nitori who was slowly but surely adjusting to his girth. His eyes fluttered close in pleasure, the burn fading into a throbbing pleasurable feeling. He continued sinking down, pushing Rin further inside him until finally all of his hot, delicious cock was in Nitori’s throbbing ass. It clenched onto Rin tightly, making him moan quietly. Nitori ran his hands ran up and down his body, not knowing what to do with them. He was smiling and blushing and moaning in pure ecstasy because fucking finally he was impaled on Rin’s dick. His own was twitching and leaking all over his abdomen and if Nitori moved any more he would surely climax then and there. 

After a few minutes of adjustment and reveling in the pure pleasure Nitori looked down lustfully. Let’s make you cum. He thought, smirking. The silver haired boy leaned over and placed his hands next to Rin’s head. He lifted his hips, sliding up and up, emptying his body of the hot organ until just the head remained inside him, stretching his hole. Then he slammed back down, creating a loud slap that incidentally collided Rin’s dick with his prostate. Nitori let out a gasp of shock and pleasure and Rin bucked his hips up, digging himself deeper against his sweet spot. Nitori laughed softly and quickly and furiously began riding his captain.

Nitori was bouncing up and down Rin’s cock, impaling himself repeatedly. He was moaning and clenching his muscles with every thrust. Meanwhile Rin’s dreams were everything he has ever wanted. It made Rin moan and writhe in pleasure beneath his team member and unconsciously thrust his hips up into him. He was such a deep sleeper he didn’t notice the difference between his dreams and reality. In his dreams it was Haru who was happily taking him for a ride while in reality it was his roommate who had the pleasure of riding him. 

The thickness of his cock stretched and burned Nitori, making him moan happily. It collided with his prostate repeatedly, making his orgasm rapidly approach and soon he was sitting upright bouncing up and down shallowly. He abused his prostate as Rin also approached his end. 

Nitori’s eyes were tightly closed as he clenched and unclenched his ass around the thick cock when suddenly he was being filled with a fiery hot liquid, burning his insides and filling him to the brim. The liquid continued flooding into him and he sat down, fully embedded with Rin’s dick. Nitori’s cock twitched and exploded, spurting cum into the condom. He was immediately thankful for it considering he didn’t leave a stain to explain.

Their bodies twitched as they came, Nitori arching his back and digging the tip of Rin’s dick against his prostate to keep his orgasm going. With every spurt of cum that hit Nitori’s prostate, the boy let out a moan. 

Finally they were both spent. Nitori opened his eyes and smiled down at Rin who was still sleeping.

Rin is definitely a heavy sleeper. 

Nitori clenched his ass as he lifted up. He stopped when just the head was in him. He was face-to-face with Rin. Rin was panting lightly from an amazing orgasm, not knowing that his roommate had given it to him. Nitori softly kissed his lips as he lifted himself off. Rin came out of him with a loud ‘pop’, the soft organ falling on his abs. Nitori shakily climbed off of him and tucked Rin back into his underwear. Rin had came deep enough into him so that his cum didn’t immediately start leaking out of his ass. 

The team member rolled the condom off and tied it up, noticing how much he came. Like usual he threw it into the trash can and stuffed it to the bottom. He pulled his underwear on and climbed up the ladder to his bunk where he rolled onto it happily. He was lying face down, ass throbbing from the recent intrusion. His stomach was hot from all of the cum that Rin had graciously filled him with and how deep it had gone. 

Nitori was happy. 

He fell asleep quickly, his body tired from the sex.

The next morning Rin woke up happy. He stretched and noticed a slight soreness. It must’ve been from the dream last night, he noted with a smirk. The dream was by far one of the best one’s he’s had. It was about him and Haru having crazy good sex all over Haru’s house (mainly in the bathtub). He was surprised he didn’t cum. He had expected his underwear to be filled with the sticky liquid but surprisingly there was only a small pre-cum stain. Rin got up and showered, continuing his day like every other.

Meanwhile Nitori was still sleeping. He woke up when he heard Rin in the shower. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the pain in his backside. He hissed in pain, forgetting that he had taken his captain for a ride last night. The second thing he noticed was the wetness. Rin’s cum had leaked out overnight and had stained the back of his underwear. His ass was wet and sticky with it. After taking a few deep breaths to get comfortable with the pain he looked back. There was a large wet stain. He sighed but then he realized: it was Rin’s cum. Rin had personally deposited his sperm in his ass. Nitori reached down and slid a finger through the mess, gathering a glob on his finger. He brought it out and looked at it. White and thick. He stuck his finger in his mouth. 

Delicious.

He shivered happily as he tasted it, licking his lips afterwards. 

Nitori was happy to have given his virginity to his senpai although Rin didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing other chapters where Nitori feels Rin up and continues doing things to him in his sleep. I will continue tagging it as Rape/Non-Con for those who are easily triggered.


End file.
